My Enemy's Enemy
by lilmissgraceful
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester stop in Mason, Nevada, they don't think much of it, believing it's just another hunt on the road to kill the Yellow Eyed Demon. But they don't know that they'll meet someone who will change their lives forever...
1. 1 Just Another Hunt

**A/N: This is the first chapter in my Supernatural story. Takes place in the second season around the time of Hunted. And this is a very very big AU. It will be pretty far off of seasons 2 & 3. **

It was a warm night, near the end of August, in a small town in Nevada. The town only had a little more than one hundred residents, and was often overlooked by motorists. A car pulled up to the local diner. Two figures exited the car and stepped inside and sat down at the counter.  
"What can I get you?" Layna Wilson, a petite girl, who looked barely older than twenty, with short brown hair asked the strangers, handing them menus.  
"Just a burger and coke," said the short-haired man.  
"I'll have the same," the man with the longer hair, seemingly younger said, as the two handed back the menus. Layna nodded, and walked away. She told the cook what the two had wanted, and began wiping down the counter for the night.  
"So...Layna," the short-haired man began, peering at her nametag, "is it always so empty here?"  
"Around this time it is, but during the day, it's pretty busy."  
"It's only eight, why isn't it crowded now?" the younger man asked.  
"Well, that's because no one in this town is out past seven," Layna responded, going about her daily closing-up activities, wiping down tables, sweeping the floor, and taking the napkin dispensers off the tables.  
"Does she look familiar to you?" the younger man asked the other.  
"Well, I'll be damned..." the other man muttered, finally getting a good look at the waitress, "Hellcat?"  
Layna paused, her back still turned to the two customers. "No one's called me that in a long time..."  
"Hellcat?" the younger one whispered to the older.  
"She's a hunter, and from what I hear, a damn good one at that."  
"So what brings you to Mason?" Layna asked, setting down their food in front of them.  
"Oh, just passing through"  
Layna rolled her eyes, "Mason isn't on most maps. So I'm not going to believe you're passing through, unless you're hopelessly lost."  
"That's right, we're hopelessly lost," the short-haired man nodded, taking a bite of his burger, "I'm Keith Moon."  
Layna laughed. "You really think I'm going to believe you're Keith Moon?"  
The two men exchanged puzzled glances.  
"Keith Moon is the drummer for The Who, and he's dead," she turned her attention to the other, "And I suppose you're going to say you're name is Joey Ramone?"  
"She knows her rock..." the short-haired man muttered to the other.  
"Damn right I do. Now, you never told me what brings you to Mason. And I'm curious to know as how you know my old nickname."  
"I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam, and we're hunters."  
Layna raised her eyebrows, "Really?"  
"You know, ghosts, demons, a Windego or two..."  
"Well that would explain how you know about my nickname..."  
"And we got wind of a poltergeist in this town and thought we'd check it out."  
"Well Dean, a poltergeist isn't anything I can't handle."  
"I'm sure. But at least let us help; we've seen some pretty nasty poltergeists."  
"Listen, its closing time. You got somewhere where you can stay?"  
"Just point us to the nearest motel," Dean mumbled, his mouth full of the rest of his burger.  
"There isn't a motel for fifty miles. And you're a pig, you know that?"  
"You're straight forward you know that?"  
"So I've been told...But seriously, you need somewhere to stay?"  
"Don't worry about us, we'll find somewhere," Sam said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
"Fifty miles away? You're going to stay in a motel fifty miles away from where you're hunt is?"  
Sam shrugged, "pretty much."  
Layna rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys off of a hook. "C'mon, you two can stay with me."  
"Really? Thanks Layna!"  
"Hey! What about my car?" Dean exclaimed, running after Sam and Layna as they left the diner.  
"The '67 Impala over there? It's a nice car."  
"I _meant_ what am I going to do with my car? I can't just leave it here!"  
"Sure you can, no one's gonna steal it. Hell, you don't even have to lock it, and everything will still be there in the morning.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. C'mon, my apartments just across the street," Dean looked back despairingly at the car, but followed Sam and Layna.

Sam and Dean followed Layna up three flights of rickety stairs, and down a bleak hallway, until they stopped at a door with 86C nailed to it.  
"Thanks again Mrs. Jennings," Layna nodded to an elderly woman, who was just putting on a sweater and grabbing her purse to leave.  
"Any time dear." And with that, Mrs. Jennings left and Layna let Sam and Dean into her apartment. Despite the exterior of the building, Layna's apartment felt as if it were a home. It had a warm, welcoming sense to it, disproving the idea that every apartment was as bleak as the hallway.  
"You live here all alone?" Dean asked, looking around.  
"Nope."  
"You have a boyfriend?"  
"Wrong again," Layna laughed.  
"Roommate?" Dean tried. Layna shook her head.  
"I thought you said you lived with someone!"  
"I do. If you really wanted to know who I live with, all you had to do was ask," Layna shrugged as she walked into the other room.  
"She's gone, you don't have to pretend you're asleep anymore," they heard Layna coo from the other room.  
"Hey Dean, Sam, I want you guys to meet the love of my life." Layna walked out, holding a toddler in her arms. "Guys, this is Jason."  
"Is this your son?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, do you wanna hold him?"  
"Ok," Sam nodded, and she handed Jason to him. "Hi Jason, I'm Sam," he cooed.  
"You guys want anything?" Layna asked, going into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.  
"Nah, we're good," Dean answered.  
"He's adorable. How old is he?" Sam asked, handing Jason to Dean.  
"He just turned two."  
"Daddy."  
"Whoa, Layna, this kid just called me Daddy!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Is there something you're not telling me Dean?" Sam asked amusedly. Dean shook his head, shocked.  
"I don't know why he called you that...I mean, obviously you're not his father..."  
"Maybe he just likes you Dean."  
"Real funny Sam," Dean replied sardonically.  
"C'mon Jase, better get you to bed," Layna cooed, taking Jason from Dean and taking him into the nursery. Several minutes later, she emerged, closing the door softly. AC/DC was playing quietly from the room she had just come from.  
"Classic rock?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Layna shrugged, "Jason loves it. He can't sleep without some band playing. He'll listen to anything with a guitar, bass, and drums, but he loves the classics. Especially Led Zeppelin."  
Sam looked at Dean, "and you're_ sure_ he's not your kid?"  
Dean shot Sam a look, "positive."  
Layna laughed, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Let me know if you need anything."  
"Uh, Layna?"  
"Hm?"  
"Where are we supposed to sleep?"  
Layna blushed a bit as Dean pointed this out. After all, she didn't exactly have the biggest apartment in the world. "Um...the couches?" she tried, motioning to the two couches behind the brothers. "Sorry, but that's all I have..."  
"Oh that's fine," Sam assured her, as Dean hopped on the biggest one, leaving Sam the love seat.  
She smiled weakly, bid them goodnight, and went into her room. Sam, upon realizing Dean had left him the smallest couch, swatted him with a pillow, and sank down on the couch. As far as Dean and Sam were concerned, this was just another hunt. Another hunt while searching for the Demon that had killed their mother, Jessica, and that had made a deal with their father. Oh how very wrong they were...

**A/N: What did you think?**


	2. 2 Cliche If I Ever Heard One

A/N: **so if you read Sweetest Sin you know this already, but i sprained my knee, so im posting chapters! (yes, it IS possible to sprain your knee and as you might have guessed, im the klutziest person. ever.) well ok, enjoy chapter 2!**

Dean cracked his eyes open to the sun shinning in through the window, and the clatter of pans in the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up to find Sam still asleep on the love seat and Jason playing with toys on the floor.  
"Morning!" Layna called cheerily, "Didn't wake you up did I?"  
"No," Dean yawned, stretching, "what time is it?"  
"6:00, want some breakfast?"  
"Sure, whaddya got?"  
"Scrambled eggs and toast."  
"Sounds good." Layna placed a plate in front of him.  
"So, are you guys going to get some history on the haunting?" Layna asked, setting a plate in front of Sam who had just woken up.  
"Try to," Sam muttered tiredly, "But what are you gonna do?"  
"I have work."  
"Oh, sorry..." Sam mumbled, embarrassed.  
Layna laughed, "Don't worry about it. Feel free to come by though."  
Dean nodded.  
She sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall of the kitchen.  
"What's up?" Dean asked.  
"Mrs. Jennings better get here soon, I have to leave. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweet old lady, but she has a horrible memory..." Layna mentioned, putting Dean and Sam's plates in the sink.  
"She you're babysitter?" Sam asked. Layna nodded.  
"We'll take care of Jason!"  
"We will?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows at his brother.  
"Oh I couldn't ask you to do that, you've got work to do..."  
"Don't worry about it! We don't mind at all!"  
"We don't?"  
"I don't know...I barely know you guys..."  
"Well you let us stay here, and we haven't killed you yet," Sam shrugged.  
"Way to reassure her Sammy," Dean commented sarcastically.  
"Well, if you're sure...but in case you change your minds, Mrs. Jennings number is on the fridge. Thank you so much!" Layna exclaimed, dashing out the door, already late for work.

As Sam searched the internet for possible spirits that could be haunting the minuscule town in Nevada, Dean played with Jason. Sam smiled to himself, watching Dean play Power Rangers with a two-year-old. Dean had never been a kid-person. But as Dean played with Jason, his stand-offish persona that he gave off diminished. It brought back memories of the childhood he had to give up at an early age. He hoped, that even though Jason was the son of a hunter, just like he and his brother were, Jason didn't have to give up the simple childhood joys Dean had to give up at the age of four, the ones Sam had never known.

"Get anything Sammy?" Dean asked, smirking as he called his brother the nickname he'd been told thousands of times not to call him. Even though it irked him, Sam let Dean, and only Dean, call him Sammy.  
"Actually, yeah," Sam said, pulling up a webpage as Dean came over to look. "It turns out, this town was infamous for killing outlaws."  
"So, you think it's Jesse James or something?"  
"Not Jesse James, no, but definitely some sort of outlaw from those times. It turns out, that the jail they used to keep them in was burned down somehow, and on the grounds, they placed some sort of restaurant or something."  
"Well, that was fairly simple," Dean commented brightly. "Let's go tell Layna."  
Sam agreed, slightly taken aback at Dean's eagerness to tell Layna.  
"Ya know Dean, its noon, so it'll probably be crowded, she might not have time to talk."  
"Well then we'll have to order something," Dean replied before turning his attention to the two-year-old who was contently playing with Dean's abandoned Power Rangers. "C'mon Jase, wanna go see Mommy?"  
"Yeah!" the toddler cheered, rushing over to the coat hook to get his coat.

Several minutes later, they were at the small diner, which was packed to it's capacity. Over all the heads, they could barley make out two distraught looking waitresses running around giving the patrons food and drinks.  
"Layna!" Dean called, sticking a hand up in the air so she'd see them. She nodded her acknowledgement, and turned back to the customer. They found seats at the only empty table in the far corner. Once she had finished with that particular customer, Layna made her way over to the trio.  
"Hey strangers, what can I get you?" She asked, grinning.  
"Burger and coke," Sam replied.  
"Same."  
"And I bet I know what you want!" She exclaimed to Jason, who was happily jumping up and down in his seat. "Macaroni and cheese!"  
"Yaay!" the two-year-old cheered.  
"Well, well, who's this Layna?" Another waitress asked, coming up next to Layna.  
"Kathy, this is Sam and Dean, they're my cousins."  
"Nice to meet you," Kathy directed to the brothers before turning her attention back to Layna. "Helena Wilson, stop working and spend time with your cousins. You've been working all the shifts since you started working here!"  
"Oh, Kathy...are you sure?" Layna asked doubtfully.  
"Sure as hell I am. Go!"  
Layna laughed, handed Kathy her apron and left with Sam, Dean and her son.

"Cousins...nice," Sam commented smirking. Referring to the lie Layna told her co-worker.  
She shrugged, "I'm a pro."  
"So are we," Dean interjected.  
"At least I haven't been arrested."  
Dean was about to protest, saying it wasn't exactly his fault, but Layna spoke before he could get a word in edgewise.  
"Get anything?" Layna asked as they crossed the street.  
"Yep. Turns out it's a cowboy. And he's haunting the restaurant where the jail used to be."  
Layna laughed. "Cliche if I ever heard one."  
"Should we try and get it tonight?"  
"You wanna leave Mason so soon?"  
"Well, ya know, get this hunt done and then move on to the next one," Dean shrugged.  
"Oh," Layna replied, flashing a small smile, but not meeting their eyes. She had thought she finally found friends after two years of being alone. After all, this town wasn't very welcoming to unwed mothers. She thought that she'd finally found people that were like her, that understood her. But apparently she was wrong. They were just going to leave, just like everyone else.  
"Layna? Are you ok?" Sam asked, casting her an apprehensive look. She put on a fake smile, the one she was so accustomed to wearing and nodded.  
"Just fine."


End file.
